power of four 2:good vs evil sneak peeks
by tigergirl123
Summary: (movie/story comes out in march)as the cast of the power of four is at L.A the go to a parade then show us the sneak peek of their next sequel to the movie
1. Chapter 1: sneak peeks

**WOOOO PO AND THE TEAM ARE AT L.A,ON THE PARADE AND TALKING ABOUT THE POWER OF FOUR 2:GOOD VS EVIL AND GIVE US A TRAILER AND 3 SNEAK PEEKS AS THE MOVIE/STORY COMES OUT MARCH :D**

"we are here live,as they cast of the power of four are here tonight!"said the news white tigress

everyone was shouting and cheering as they looked up

"and it looks like they are here!"the white tigress said

from way up in the sky,shows a black plane as luna,po,tigress and tio jumps off the plane and had parachutes

"this is gonna be awesome!"as po said with glee

"yah try to stand in a 1,000,000 crowd"said tigress

"um guys something wrong with my parachute!"as tio's foot was stuck

then the wind blow so hard tio bumped into luna and they both fell down into the mega crowd

"LUNA,TIO!"said both tigress and po

"AHHHH I DON'T WANNA DIE!"as tio flaps his arms up and down thinking he can fly

"relax tio we not gonna die"said luna

"NO I MEAN I REALLY DON'T WANNA DIE,BY A MEGA CROWD!"as he points down

"aw shiz your right!"as luna was looking down,as the crowd was reaching out for them holding their paws out

"i call the fur,i call her shirt!"as lunas eyes widen,and wrapped her body on tio's neck and head

"hold me"as luna got scared

"i call his teeth,i call the fur of his tail"said the girls

"hay i need this fur for my tail"as tio yelled while they was still falling

then they fell into the crowd as there was girls screaming as they tormented tio,and the guys was all over luna,they finally made it out as they was on the power of four float as tigress and po was just standing their

"ow,who took my tooth?!"as tio felt a tooth missing,then he turns around seeing a giant pig girl with 2 ponytails and braces

"nevermind"as he quickly looks away

"who took my fur from my arm?!"as luna rubs her arm growling,then she turns around seeing a handsome orange tiger who was holding her fur then he winked

"keep it"as luna bushed then turns around

* * *

while on the float people was cheering

"ahh po we love you!"said a bunch of girls

"and i love you to,my adoring fans!"as he throws a bunch of action figures of him self at the girls

"AHHHHHHH!"as they jumped with joy then passed out

"TIGRESS,TIGRESS!"as tigress had her paws on her hips hearing someone calling her name

"WE LOVE YOU,WE EVEN TATTOOED YOU ON OUR CHEST!"said 3 muscle orange tigers

"freak.."as she looked away

"she called me a freak,thats so cool"said one of the muscle tigers

"no she called me a freak!"as they bashed their heads together growling

"um no i think she called me a freak"then they all started fighting

"LUNA,LUNA!"as luna turns around looking at the fan girls

"LUNA,CAN YOU TURN INTO A GOLDEN DRAGON FOR US LIKE YOU DO IN YOUR STORIES!"said one of the girls

"awww i don't know.."said luna looking nervous

"plz miss luna"said a little girl

everyone awed,then luna smiled

"sure thing"as luna leans over to the little girl then backs up

she turns into a giant golden dragon and she breaths fire into the air

"um luna why didn't you be a dragon when we was falling?!"said tio,then luna eyes widen then she face slam her self

"stupid,stupid stupid"as she keep face slamming her self

"TIO WE LOVE YOU!"said one girl

"TIO BE MY BOYFRIEND!"said another girl

"MARRY ME?!"said the pig girl that stole his tooth

"sorry ladies,but im already taken.."as tio hold luna by her hips,they was really a couple

"awwww"said the 2 girls

"i'll kill you"while the pig girl puts up a fist at luna,then luna's eyes widen

* * *

now in the news studio,everyone was getting ready

"we go live in 6 minutes people!"said a script-er

as luna was in a room brushing her fur,2 figures came in

"HI LUNA!"said tia

"HAY GIRL!"said sasha

"girls!"as luna went to hug them

"omg girl you was great in the first movie"said sasha

"aw thx"

"yah it was like you really wanted to kill your mother"said tia with a worried face

"no that was acting i wouldn't kill my mother"as luna put her paw on her chest

"ooo i need to go now,wish me luck girls!"as luna ran out

"we will"as tia and sasha waved

* * *

"we are thankful that you,the cast are here with us today,showing us the sneak peeks to your next movie coming out next month"said the white tigress

"yah i love being here too"as po was stuffing his mouth with food

"po!"said tigress

"what it's a all you can eat?"as po points as people was eating over their

"anyway,may we see one of the sneak peeks?"said the white tigress

"sure,here goes the sneak peek of our upcoming movie,the power of four 2:good vs evil"as luna smiles

* * *

sneak peek #1-my sister

**A TIGERGIRL123 PRODUCTION**

as it was nightfall,and the HQ was now newly built,underneath the HQ is a prison that holds the HQ's most powerful prisoner,as 100 bulldog guards was guarding,and inside the cell was a figure as it was chain to the wall,then it opened it's eyes they was amber eyes as it sees a guard sleeping as it had the keys in his pockets,the prisoner looks strait at the keys and they start floating in the air and went slowly to the figure,now free,the figure walks up to the cell

"HOW DID YOU GET OUT OF YOUR CHAINS!"said the bulldog guard as he points his pistol at the figure

the figure didn't speak then looks strait at the guard and he went flying to a wall then went up to the prison top,the cell was open and the figure was out as it ran on all fours,getting out of here

"I DON'T THINK YOU WILL BE GETTING OUT NOW, SIRA"said the bulldog commander as 100 bulldogs was behind him with their guns pointing at the figure

"i think i will.."as she holds her paws up forward as the guns in the bulldogs paws was now floating and was going to her

"everyone duck!"said the bulldog commander

but it was too late as sira closed her eyes and the guns fired at all the bulldogs as they died,and the bulldog commander was shot in the leg as he fell,as the guns stopped and dropped to the ground,sira opened her eyes and start walking to the bulldog commander

"p-plz spare me,have mercy!"as the bulldog was on his knees bowing to her

"where is my army?"she said with a cold voice,but the bulldog didn't say anything

"WHERE ARE THEY!"she yelled

"t-they are sealed away in a volcano only a powerful object can get them out,oh plz have mercy"as he holds his head down

she then walked away as the bulldog was hoping on one leg as it was shot and turns around

"thank you..thank you so much"but the bulldog didn't know it as one gun behind him was floating

"thank you...thank-"then he was shot

"i don't accept mercy"she said as she walked out of the prison,as she stepped out of the shadows, she was a grey sliver-like tigress looked older than tigress

she was now calling someone on her cellphone

* * *

as a gorilla woke up he picks up the phone

"hello?"

"Ron,i need you to do me a favor.."as sira tells him,he start grinning

**THE POWER OF FOUR 2:GOOD VS EVIL**

* * *

as it was a storm,the scene now shows into the stormy clouds as luna was flying with her jet pack while tio was on his hoverboard

"the storm seems too much for you huh luna?"as tio looked at her

"no im good"then her watch start beeping as shifu was calling them

"shifu,sir"

"luna,tio i need you to cheak out the village near by, sites are telling me that someone is in danger"said shifu

"oky"

"theres lots of warnings there,are you sure you don't want me to call tigress and po?"said shifu

"nah we got this"as lung turns off her watch as they went down to the village

"wow,this place seems abandon"said tio as they walked around

"thats because it is"as a gorilla and 6 wolves came out of the shadows

"are you luna?,the one with a rare orb?"said the gorilla

"yah?,why you ask?"as luna was confused

"oh cause we want it,get'em boys!"he tells them,then everything went black

* * *

"ugh,huh?!"as luna was on a silver table,and her paws was chained to the end of the table so was her feet

"hay,whats going on?!"as she trys to brake free

then the gorilla came,grinning

"hay,what do you want with me?!"as she growled

then he slowly puts his hand under her shirt

"HAY!,you have no right to be there!"as luna was getting ticked off

then the gorilla pulls out the orb,as luna was shocked

"hay...i...need...that"as she was gonna pass out,then her eyes was closed and she didn't move

"take her to the robot graveyard,and take that white tiger there too"while the gorilla put the orb on a staff

* * *

at a apartment(**yes,for 1 year cities been built and other stuff**)tigress and po was sleeping,then the phone rang

"mmm tigress can you get that?"as po was mumbling in his sleep

"mmmm!"as tigress growls in her sleep as she turns around

she kept hitting the phone trying to grab it then the phone started to flip then she quickly grabbed it while still in bed

"hello..."

"tigress it's me,shifu"then tigress quickly sit up gasping

"shifu,what happened?"as her eyebrows narrowed

"something happened to luna and tio,and it's sira again"said shifu then tigress gasp

"we on our way"as tigress slams the phone

"po get up"as tigress quickly got up

"mmmm,but i don't want too"as he still mumbles

"if you don't get up"as she takes out her nun-chucks and start swinging

"i'll make you then.."

"hay what are we waiting for lets get going"as po quickly got out of bed

(spy background music)

tigress opened her wardrobe as all her weapons and clothes are in there,she put on her black vest,put on her pants and her tail went though the hole in her pants,po put on his black pants and his little tail popped right out in the back of his pants

"by the way,who is sira?"said po as they was walking out the door

"...my sister"

* * *

Sneak peek #2-the path of the journey

as po and tigress was walking they see a old kangaroo leaning by a sign

"hay!"as tigress said as po and her was walking to him

"me?"as the kangaroo points at himself

"yes you,do you know where a gorilla and his wolves went?"said tigress

"as of matter a fact i do,they went to the machine graveyard"as he makes a smile

"how do we get their and to the volcano they are heading"said po

"well first you go to the hail storm"the kangaroo said while a image of the hail storm

"then you will reach the machine graveyard"as a image shows a bunch of machines that died,or is now just scraps

"then you go to the flower field of love"as a image shows a bunch of beautiful flowers

"but what ever you do,don't breathe while in the fields"as his eyes narrowed

"why?said po

"just don't"said the kangaroo

"then go to the cave of weirdness"as the cave was a long way inside as it was first dark then light as it kept flashing

"then go to the lava river"as it was hot boiling lava

"then you will reach the volcano"

po's mouth was hanging down

"that sounds like a long trip"as po got sad

* * *

Sneak Peek #3-the flower field of love

"well here we are,the flower field of love"said tigress

"why do they call it the flower field of love?"said luna

"we don't know too,but we can't breathe while we in the fields"said tigress

"darn,i can only hold my breath for 50 secs"said tio all sad now

as they walked into the fields holding their breath,tio had a hard time as his eyes was turning red,then he stepped on tigress foot

"AHHH!"as she opened her mouth,then quickly closes it,but it was too late

"oh no.."as her eyes widen

then they all turned around and tigress was gone,then luna cheaked in her backpack she had only 3 gas mask

"hmm?"as she gave each of them one

"what happened to tigress?"said po

now it shows tigress rolling down a hill of lovely flowers

"hahahahahah"as she laughs happy

"look there she is!"as tio points

as tigress was now laying there,then she got up and skip around

"lalalalalala,such a beautiful day"

"hay wanna play with us?"said a little flower

"oh i will play with you guys"as tigress smiled

but from what po,tio and luna are seeing is 3 monster flowers circling around tigress

"tigress!"they all said

then the bigger flower monster carried tigress and they all ran

"bye bye..."said tigress waving at tio,po and luna

**WOW,TIGRESS GOT A SISTER,A EVIL SISTER,THE MOVIE/STORY COMES OUT IN MARCH 29...CAUSE IM BUSY WITH OTHER STORIES :)**


	2. Chapter 2:info of the movie

**INFO ABOUT THE MOVIE**

"oky now we will talk about the movie"said tio smiling

"WHERE IS SHE!"said the raging pig girl

then the pig girl sees luna sitting by tio and she charges at her

"oh god no!"as luna was shaking her paws forward

the pig girl then jumps on luna and her chair starts to lean and they both fell to the ground

"dang.."as tio watched that pig girl punching luna in the face

then luna start growling and punches the girl too as they was rolling around the place,luna soon got tired of this as her half moon glows and the pig girl started floating

"oky someone get her out of here..."as luna put her paws on her hips

the police soon came and escort the pig girl

"TIO,OUR LOVE WILL SOON TO BE!"she yelled then the door was closed

"ehhhh,not if you was the last girl on earth"as tio shivers

"well,maybe cause then you two would have to re-populate the earth"said luna giggling

"no luna,just..no"as he shakes his head

"the only girl i would wanna re-populate with..is you"as he holds her paw,making her blush

"HAY,WE ARE LIVE HERE!"said both tigress and the white tigress

"Hay everyone!"said Dan as he waves

"DADDY!"as luna went to hug him

"ugh this news is gonna be a disaster"said the white tigress

"dan..what are you doing here?"said tigress walking towards him

"what i just came to see the 3 things i cared about"as he walked up to her

"this ham-sandwich,you and luna"as he holds up the ham sandwich

tigress slaps the sandwich to the ground then kissed dan

"oky,now go"as she smiles and pushed him away

"but my sandwich!"as dan felt like he was gonna cry

* * *

"so tigress tell us about the movie whats it about?"said the white tigress

"well it's about-"as tigress was interrupted by someone moaning

"ugh,i should had never ate that burrito"as po was clenching his stomach

then he passed gas,and everyone gasp as they used their paws to cover their nose

"woooo,that wasn't what i expected"as he waved the smell,as does a weak smile

"hawww"as luna passed out as her eyes rolled up and she fell to the ground

tigress's whiskers start to curl and her eyes start to turn green,and she felt like her whole world crashed

"sweet oogway Jesus Christ!"as tigress ran out the room,using her paw to cover her nose

tio got on his knees as he felt like he was dying

"i can see the light,it's calling me!"as a light came at him as the wind blows in his fur dramatically,then he passed out right by luna

"hello everyone,i have returned"said oogway as he slowly came in then he start smelling

"oh dear lord..."then he turned into a ghost again and start floating back to heaven

"hay guys im back with a new ham sandw-"as he smell the smell

his sandwich start to melt,and Dan's head start to melt too,his skull started to show as he blinked a few times

"ima go home for today.."as he walks away

as everyone was on the ground or left, po looked at them

"awww come on it couldn't be that bad!"

* * *

as dan laid in bed as his skin and fur was back he laid there as he had a picture of the ham-sandwich

_dan's voice:ham sandwich why you died(_as he looked at the picture)

_all our love is now blown away_

_since the first time we met to the day that you died_(shows him at subway where they met,then the part when it died when it was melted)

_i had always loved you_

_cause ham-sandwich i had my eyes on you!_(as they sat on a hill watching the sunset as the wind blowed in Dan's fur)

_{drum beating}_

_and now!,that your gone!,what will i dooooooo_(a tear rolls down dan's cheek)

_i could only think about your lettuce to your tomato(_he rubs the picture)

_and your juicy ham..._(he licks his lips)

_Ham-sandwich i loved you!_(as Dan dances around the sandwich)

_Ham-sandwich i loved you!(_the sandwich spills some mustard)

_Ham-sandwich i...loved youuuuuu(_Dan wipe his tear and went to sleep)

* * *

*the next day*

"oky tigress,now that the problem is covered why not tell us about the movie?"said the white tigress

"well the movie is about me,po,luna and tio going on a quest to reach the volcano and stop my sis from returning to her army,cause before all of this um it was said that me and the rest of the five stopped my sis from ruleing the world with a powerful object and she was locked up for 10 years"said tigress

"wow..."said the white tigress

**LOL THAT WAS SO FUNNY I WAS LAUGHING SO HARD! HAM-SANDWICH BY DAN PING(DAN)**


End file.
